plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
FroggyCompany
NOTE: This article has lots of false infromation. If you want to see the truth, see FroggyCompany (Real). Daniel Matteo, more known as his YouTube channel, FroggyCompany, was a YouTuber who made Mario plush videos. He was the inspiration to SuperMarioLogan. Early life Froggy was born in 1993, in a small town in Birmingham, England. Froggy had a tough childhood. He had mentioned to online friends that he was bullied most of the time because he had an intellectual disability. He had told his mother that he was thinking of killing himself in 2006, and his parents brought him to talk therapy. By early-2007, his depression was cured and Froggy's YouTube career helped him forget about the past. He was also brought to mental therapy which, by the time Froggy started secondary school, he understood way better and his mental aspect had heavily improved. Froggy was home schooled later on. Froggy's Father Throughout Froggy's childhood, his father was a great father to him. Froggy's father was the one who introduced Froggy to the Mario series, as he bought Froggy a Nintendo 64 Golden Edition when he was 5 years old. However, something devastating occurred. In 2007, Froggy's father molested him and his brother, Tom. He molested them in his cabin which was where Froggy and his brother always went fishing. Froggy's mother reported the molestation to police, and Froggy's father was sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole. Froggy had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder after the molestation. Froggy's father was paroled in 2012. FroggyCompany FroggyCompany was Froggy's YouTube channel. He made YouTube Poops, Animations, Top 10's and Mario Plush Adventures. He set up his channel on March 20th, 2007. He was the second to make Mario Plush Videos (The first channel to make Mario plush videos was "The Cute Mario Bros", formerly known as MarioMario8989). Though most do not remember any of his videos, SMLArchive managed to make a video that showed some of his work, which can be viewed here. SuperMarioLogan The creator of SuperMarioLogan, Logan Thirtyacre, got his inspiration for making Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. Froggy gave Logan a lot of tips (like new characters and such) which helped him gain several subscribers and attention. Froggy even gave Logan the idea for one of SML's most popular series, Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. With that series, SML was boosted into popularity. However, this was a bad idea, because in less than five months, SML started putting FroggyCompany under the water. After a while, Froggy stopped talking to Logan, mainly because he didn't want to do plush videos anymore. He wanted to do YouTube Poops, gaming, Top 10s, etc. Competition with SML and IHATEMARIOLOGAN campaign When SuperMarioLogan was gaining fame in late 2008 and early 2009, with his Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures series, Froggy got jealous. He was jealous because he gave ideas that contributed to the series, while Logan got all the credit and fame, and most of the community forgot about FroggyCompany. Froggy decided to message Logan on Skype. He told Logan that he wanted the password for SuperMarioLogan because he was the one who gave him the idea for Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. Logan refused to give Froggy the password (but offered to give FroggyCompany a shoutout), and Froggy got mad. He unfriended Logan on Skype and unsubscribed to him. FroggyCompany then began to compete with SML. In July 2009, Froggy set up a channel called "IHATEMARIOLOGAN". It was a channel where people can comment how much they hate SuperMarioLogan. The videos on the channel were videos saying Logan was gay, 10-hour loops of FroggyCompany burning his Mario plushies, due to the massive hate he had towards SuperMarioLogan, etc. He really hated Logan at this point, and he sent over 30,000+ threats to him, his family and friends. He also started uploading SML's videos onto FroggyCompany. This continued on for a year, on an endless loop, and there was all kinds of drama surrounding the community. Froggy was actually succeeding in his hate group and Logan had many haters who wanted him to die. IHATEMARIOLOGAN seemed like an unstoppable force. It was a dark time for Logan. The End of FroggyCompany It was finally around the beginning of 2010 when Logan reported Froggy and got Froggy's YouTube account terminated, which means "banned forever". Froggy, shortly after finding out his account was terminated, sent numerous death threats to Logan with via Facebook. He also gathered strangers (most likely online predators from the dark web) to send extremely large amounts of messages spamming Logan and his family members' inbox and ruin his daily life. It continued on for only two more months until his Facebook account also got terminated. Froggy also made a new YouTube channel, and made a video that was a threat to Logan, saying that he will find Logan's house and kill him and his family if he didn't give him the password to SuperMarioLogan. This video was sent to Logan's email 425 times. Froggy then pulled up his final move, and that was somehow uploading a private and nude picture of Logan's mother on a British pornography website. Before he could do more, Logan decided that enough was enough, and reported all of this to the FBI. Prison Police pulled up at Froggy's house after the leaked photo of Logan's mother stormed the internet and the massive campaign of IHATEMARIOLOGAN. The police arrested Froggy and took him into custody. Froggy was pledged guilty. He was charged of cyber harassment, as well as online witch hunting and other hate crimes. On June 24th, 2010, Daniel Matteo was sentenced to two years in prison. Release from Prison On June 24th, 2012, Froggy was released from prison. After he was released, he did not feel happy. He had cut off his hair in prison and he was placed on suicide watch because he tried tying up a loose in his jail cell and he was cutting himself, so it was obvious that he was traumatized and he was not okay. He was also diagnosed with schizophreniform disorder. When Froggy returned back to his home, Froggy opened up his laptop and saw all the hate videos people posted about him. There were hate groups all over social media about FroggyCompany, and people sent him death threats. One guy leaked out Froggy's address and when Froggy opened up his mailbox, all he saw was hate mail and people telling him to die and apologize to Logan. Froggy had fallen in a deep depression. Suicide 2 weeks after being released from prison, on July 8th, 2012, Froggy ended his life. Before he committed suicide, he left a note for his parents in his room saying that he was sorry for what he had done, and to forgive him for all of the things that he did. At approximately 12AM Midnight UK Time, Froggy tied a rope on his ankle and tied a cinder block at the other end of the rope. He then jumped in his backyard pool and drowned himself, which fatally killed him. He was 18-19 at the time of his death. Funeral On July 13th, 2012, Froggy's funeral was held on a private church in Edinburgh. Logan, Lance, and Lovell attended his funeral. Logan gave a speech saying how he was very sorry for everything that had happened and that he wishes the best for Froggy's family. He donated over $20,000 to Froggy's family, to help cope with the loss. Froggy's ashes were spread in the seas of the UK. Aftermath of Froggy's Suicide On July 20th, 2013, an anonymous message popped up in Logan's email. The message was from Tom; Froggy's brother. He somehow obtained Logan's email address. He stated that after many years of fighting as a soldier in the military, he'll be returning to the United Kingdom. He said he wanted to meet Logan face-to-face, with no reason given why. He put in his address in the message. So Logan bought a plane ticket back to the UK. Sometime in early August 2013, Logan appeared at Tom's front door. Tom opened the door and let him in. They were walking to the living room where out of nowhere he had 4 young girls completely nude and covered with blood sitting in the couch with no emotion on their face. These 4 young girls were around the age of 9, having been abducted from a sex trafficking organization, meaning they were not Tom's kids. There were also beers on the floor and cats roaming around. Tom immediately pushed Logan and took off his clothes. Logan was shocked and afraid but he went along with the matter. Tom was reportedly a sex addict at the time, with having sexual abuse, assault, exploitation, and misconduct on his record. Tom was a registered sex offender. It is known that he had some sort of mental illness (Tom reportedly had borderline disorder from his childhood molestation) that could not be described at the moment. Tom asked if Logan can have double penetration anal sex with him, and make Logan bite his penis for 6 hours and record it on tape. Logan was deeply disturbed, but he didn't have time to pick an answer because his body was already in Tom's hands. So Tom just went and raped Logan and the 4 other girls The whole thing lasted for an insane 35 hours only because of the pleasure it brought to Tom. Tom made Logan stick his finger all the way up to one of the girls' vagina until it bled. Logan stayed at Tom's place for 2 days afterwards, in harsh condition. He had scars and bruises all over his body. It wasn't until after those 2 days when Logan was released from Tom's house. Logan reported the disturbing incident to the London Police Department, and before the police could arrest him, Tom burned the house down, killing him and the 4 girls that were trapped in his basement. Logan requested to authorities that this terrific incident never makes it to the online media.